


Sungjong who?

by bbytaebin



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Oh how the tables have turned, One sided!Myungjong, Sad-to-Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun and Dongwoo repair a broken heart.<br/>OR<br/>Myungsoo saw the cover and knew right away Woohyun didn't just pick the movie on the top of the pile, but went through all the top ones they owned until one that didn't have any romance appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sungjong who?

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to popular belief, Sungjong is actually my bias, so I don't know why I always make him the bad guy don't ask. This angst, don't act like you're surprised, but for once there's a bit of fluff thrown in!!!!  
> Also, I guess this is sort of Woohyun/Myungsoo but not really, it's more so Myungjong since I'm Myungjong or never.  
> This was inspired by the Ranking King episode one where Myungjong was so evident it physically hurt me and I started crying so this was born. And of course, I can't write fluff for my OTP to make me happy, so why not make it sad and make me even more sad than I already am   
> wow !!!!!????

Myungsoo's eyes closed, the sound of his breath the only thing he could hear.  
"Well, yes or no?"   
Sungjong didn't look up from where he kept his eyes glued on the floor, as if mere shaggy brown carpet was more interesting than anything Myungsoo had to say. His eyes were glazed over, and Myungsoo knew all this pressure at once was too much, but eh couldn't find it in himself to care.  
He knew the answer.  
He sighed, petting Sungjong on the head, rustling his hair and fixing his fringe like he always did, and smiled the most realistic smile he could muster, and walked out. He heard crashes and he heard sobs, but they didn't mean anything. It was the same thing that happened every other time, and he was not going to rush into there again to be berated and compared to some stuffed bear Sungjong liked to abuse.  
His eyes closed, and he laughed pitifully, but more so creaking out breaths of what sounded vaguely like an attempt at laughter between heavy breaths and tears he didn't even feel coming.   
"Myungsoo?" Myungsoo didn't answer. He didn't want to, and even if he did, he didn't think he could. And besides, it was Woohyun, and he was probably here to laugh about his most recent rejection.   
"Are you okay?" Another wave of hoarse, creaky laughter racked his body, and he knew by the look that crossed Woohyun's features, Woohyun knew the answer that that question very well.  
"I-I just thought you might want to have something to eat, since w-we have a day off." Myungsoo coughed. How conveniently inconvenient, no schedule to stop his mind from wandering places managers and stylists and staff would never let it.  
It was like he was being punished for a crime he didn't commit.  
Why was he being attacked like this, when it wasn't even his fault?  
It was Lee Sungjong's fault, and by God he swears he did everything in his power to stay away after the first time he confessed.  
He was always pulled back in by sweet winks and hair flips and pink lips and Myungsoo's groaning just thinking about thinking about him. It was unfair such a beauty had to be practically thrusted in his face, thrown about with such effortless care that Myungsoo was practically tripping over himself just to experience, to feel.  
And here he was, being practically spoon-fed rice by a concerned-to-the-point-of-panicked Woohyun, who was crying too and right now Myungsoo realizes why the fans chose him as the most likeable, and why they put Sungjong last.   
"Yah, Woohyun, have you seen m-" Sunggkyu stops when he sees Woohyun and Myungsoo on the couch, feeding eachother rice while sobbing, and walks out of the room right away, probably to go sleep or find Hoya to lay down with and sleep.   
Once Woohyun has stopped crying and Myungsoo manages to finish the rice, they sit together on the couch, snotting and crying and they're both just s collective mess.  
Sungjong chooses this time to appear, and Woohyun immediately buries Myungsoo's face in his chest, not even acknowledging his entrance. Sungjong's lips curl down even farther than they were, if that's even possible, and Myungsoo had to remind himself he doesn't care, Sungjong doesn't care for him, and Woohyun does.   
He buries his head even farther, and he starts to cry again. He knows Woohyun knows by the way he's stroking Myungsoo's hair and this only makes him cry harder, and a few teardrops on his head tell him it's started again, the endless cycle of crying and being just really emotional.  
Woohyun pulls Myungsoo away from his neck, and briefly Myungsoo wonders if Woohyun's going to reject him somehow too.   
"Are you okay? For real, will you?" Woohyun's voice is stable, and there's a ghost of a smile on his lips, and that makes Myungsoo smile a bit too.   
"I-I think so, yes." Myungsoo's voice is hoarse and he's laughing. Not that other one that sounded more like he was being run over and stabbed simultaneously (though he's convinced that would hurt less.), but one that's genuine and hearty, filled with unspoken gratitude and hugs he wishes he could give but he wants so much to just sleep right now.  
Woohyun somehow knows this, and Myungsoo wonders how he's missed this side of Woohyun for so long. He kneels down infront of Myungsoo, initiating a piggyback ride and Myungsoo would be damned if he didn't accept.   
He hops on Woohyun's back, and grasps at his graphic tee, running to where they sleep and Woohyun doesn't drop him where he sleeps, but Woohyun's own spot, and Woohyun pulls the blanket over him, telling him he'll be back, and leaves the bedroom.  
Myungsoo temporarily worries something bad'll happen, like Sungjong will come in, or Woohyun won't come back, but Woohyun comes back sooner than expected, with a laptop and some movie he remembers Dongwoo raving about, even going to far as to call it a "cinematic masterpiece", in which after asking what cinematic meant.   
Myungsoo saw the cover and knew right away Woohyun didn't just pick the movie on the top of the pile, but went through all the top ones they owned until one that didn't have any romance appeared.   
Myungsoo was touched. Really, really touched.   
And the rest of the afternoon was action movies and popcorn, and Woohyun even invited Dongwoo to join them, and Dongwoo made popcorn with chocolate melted overtop and all three knew they were going over their calorie intake but they didn't really care, didn't really remember in the midst of James Bond and popcorn fights and crying and laughing.  
And sandwiched between these two losers, who were busy arguing about some conspiracy theory involving a suspicious death in the movie they had paused to battle, Myungsoo realized he'd been feeling better for hours. But Woohyun didn't stop, didn't tell him it was enough, he just sat there and stuffed popcorn in his mouth and in Dongwoo's ear and laughed.  
And for dinner they had Myungsoo's favourite kind of takeout, and when Myungsoo sits beside Woohyun on the couch instead of the love seat with Sungjong, he sees the look of remorse and guilt on Sungjong's face.   
He vaguely remembers just then he was sad and angry and disappointed. But then Woohyun starts launching off into the same rant about the conspiracy and Dongwoo still battles him and soon it turns into a wrestling match that covers both Myungsoo and the couch in jajangmyeon, but Myungsoo doesn't really care, and laughs at Sungyeol who looks terrified and also at the same time seething at the stains he'll end up cleaning on the couch.   
Sunggkyu and Hoya stand up, obviously tired of watching the amateur WWE match happening, featuring noodles as the king finisher.   
"Yah, Sungjong, want to go for a walk?"   
"No, I'm kind of tired, sorry."   
Myungsoo laughs to himself, and joins in on the wrestling, not paying any attention to Sungjong retreating to the bedroom, where Woohyun may or may not've crumpled pieces of popcorn on "accidentally!" while slamming the door.  
And laying in a pile of noodles, sauce and small pieces of pork, Myungsoo's chest heaves as he laughs, and Woohyun and Dongwoo and Sungyeol, who had given up and joined in, all laugh too.  
He forgets all about Sungjong, all about anger and sadness, and focuses all his attention on the feeling of noodles under his back and a reassuring hand patting his head, and playing with his hair.  
"I hope you're not sad about," Dongwoo looks around, as if trying to scout out Sungjong's hiding place, "Sungjong." The last part's whispered, like the shattered pieces of Myungsoo's heart should be kept secret until they've managed to repair all of them. And so far, they're damn close.   
Myungsoo laughs, and Woohyun and Dongwoo look worried again.  
"Sungjong who?"


End file.
